Swing Baby!
"Swing Baby!" is a song from the So Much More... EP. A looped demo of this song was used in the 3-Track Sampler of Gaia Online's PROMAGEDDON. "Swing Baby!" was performed live at Summer of Sonic 2009 as the closing song of the event. Lyrics Looped Demo Hey baby won’t you come with me To a place where you’ve never been? Hey baby won’t you take a seat And let the freak show party begin? A special place where hearts are left at the door And love ain’t never ever come here before So hey baby down your maitai in one So that you’re loose enough to step on the floor Bend with me Sway with me Lose your feet And swing Now swing now baby now Swing it all around I’ll make you see Just swing now baby now We be all alone just you and me So sing now make it loud Drop it to the floor so you can’t breathe Just swing now baby now Oh swing for me baby Full Version "|300px|right|thumb|"Swing Baby!" taken from the EP So Much More...]] Hey baby won’t you come with me To a place where you’ve never been? Hey baby won’t you take a seat And let the freak show party begin? A special place where hearts are left at the door And love ain’t never ever come here before So hey baby down your maitai in one So that you’re loose enough to step on the floor Bend with me Sway with me Lose your feet And swing Now swing now baby now Swing it all around I’ll make you see Just swing now baby now We be all alone just you and me So sing now make it loud Drop it to the floor so you can’t breathe Just swing now baby now Oh swing for me baby Stop and take it right down low Coz we’re gonna break it down and take it nice and slow You gotta think with the beat Coz your conscience ain’t gon’ stand up against the heat And now I got you intrigued You’re gonna sample the delights lying at your feet It won’t be too long now I’m gonna sit back and watch you move and make me proud It’s just inevitability Flying all around with your special agility Breaking hearts like a bit liability Oh baby, I was never interested in trilogy Now swing now baby now Swing it all around I’ll make you see Just swing now baby now We be all alone just you and me So sing now make it loud Drop it to the floor so you can’t breathe Just swing now baby now Oh swing for me baby You gotta swing for me baby don’t you ever stop Coz this party’s getting me hard and I wanna make you drop From the floor to bed, yeah you got inside my head Screaming dirty little words that nobody’s ever said I don’t intend disrespect, this is as good as it can get You give in the club, you can take it in the bed With other couples? That’s not really my kinda thing Coz tonight’s it’s you and me and I just wanna see you swing Bend with me Sway with me Lose your feet And swing It’s just inevitability Flying all around with your special agility Breaking hearts like a bit liability Oh baby, I was never interested in trilogy Now swing now baby now Swing it all around I’ll make you see Just swing now baby now We be all alone just you and me So sing now make it loud Drop it to the floor so you can’t breathe Just swing now baby now Oh swing for me baby And it’s as simple as that As a matter of fact To you I tip my hat Category:So Much More... songs Category:Live songs